


Noon at Sunset

by NocturnaIV



Series: A path to an answer [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Consent, Descendants 2, Dom Uma (Disney), During Canon, F/M, Guilt, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Mutual Pining, Pining, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, What they want sometimes isn't what they can have, like in everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnaIV/pseuds/NocturnaIV
Summary: At noon Mal had to deliver the wand.In the early afternoon, they were back in Auradon and the Cotillion would be until night.In the course of that time, Uma had found Ben. And what had happened between them, before Uma spelled him, was something Ben could never confess to anyone.Except for Harry and Gil. Because maybe they would understand why he did what he did.
Relationships: Ben/Uma (Disney: Descendants), Gil/Harry Hook/Uma, Gil/Uma (Disney: Descendants), Harry Hook/Uma
Series: A path to an answer [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795102
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	Noon at Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> My first language is Spanish, but I hope you can enjoy this story. I apologize if some parts are misspelled.

_“Ben! Go!_ ”

The smoke bomb was blue. Annoyingly blue. Uma looked around. Harry and Gil were fine. Unconsciously her eyes searched for Ben. To find out if _he_ was okay. Which was a terrible idea, because even with the smoke, Uma could notice how he was trying to look at her and make sure that Harry and Gil were fine too. Evie had to take him by the arm and drag him away. Uma felt the irony of the matter. Their prisoner wasn’t running from them. They were taking him by force.

Uma stepped forward, feeling Harry behind her. Her heart was hurting her chest from how thumping it was. They had betrayed her. Once again. She should never have trusted Mal. And they were taking their only chance to be free. But the worst thing was noticing that even running away Ben was looking back. To her. To them.

She was angry. To the point where her eyes burn. She had never wished to kill Mal with as much force as at that moment. Harry was upset too, she knew that. Which isn’t good. Usually one of the two was the contrast of the other. Gil was worried about both. She knew it. She felt it. But Uma had no time to think about anything other than Mal lifting her chin, winning again.

But this time it felt worse from different angles.

Ben called out _Mal_ 's name. When Mal disappeared through the tunnel, Uma's brain began to analyze her possibilities. But she had nothing. Nothing. She had failed them. She had been naive. She hadn’t learned her mistakes and now others were paying the consequences with her.

"No! Get out of my way!" Uma screamed, not knowing where she was going or what she would do.

Uma had to do something.

"We can reach them," Harry said, closing his hand on her wrist.

He covered her turquoise bracelet with his hand. Uma looked at the gesture as if it were something strange and unknown and then looked into Harry's eyes. He was smiling.

"That tunnel leads to the old garage near their territory."

Harry and Gil exchanged glances and started running. They knew they had to temporarily take over while Uma processed everything. Harry guided her by the hand, like when they were kids and he was too excited about something. Uma still couldn't process what had happened. But she knew what was happening. _They_ were going to solve it. Together. Gil was her attacking force, running in front of them, pushing people away with his strength and presence. Harry was second, surely wearing his expression of maximum madness that would scare anyone who wanted to start a fight. And her…

...Uma didn’t know what expression she had at that moment. She was just thinking of putting one foot in front of the other. She was just concentrating on that. Not in the fact that she had been betrayed again. In her desire to sink Auradon to the bottom of the sea. Not in Ben's worried look.

“No!”

This time it’s Harry who screamed in frustration. Uma noticed why. The limo was far away. But on the other hand, Harry had good intuition. Mal’s gang had used that tunnel to get to the port.

“You were right,” Uma whispered and searched Harry's eyes.

She had been so angry that she had taken it out on him. That wasn’t right. Uma had vowed not to be like their parents. Been the captain didn’t make her a tyrant. Harry looked at her, soaked because he jumped to sea before. His makeup ruined, and his hand firmly closed on her wrist. And he smiled painfully.

“Go after them,” Gil said suddenly.

“Honey, no-” Uma froze when she saw the boy point to the tunnel that Mal and her gang had used “What...?”

“You are the fastest swimmer on the island. Chase them. Cross the barrier.” Gil approached her hopefully “You won't need the wand when you're out.” He stroked her necklace.

“But...” Uma laughed, which made no sense. “What am I supposed to do out there? A deal with the king?” She denied.

Until the pages of a book appeared in front of her face. Uma pulled back slightly and noticed that it was Harry who was carrying Mal's spellbook.

That could work.

Uma looked towards the tunnel. From that part of the island, it would take Mal's gang time to get to the bridge. She could do it.

Gil took her by the waist, lifting her off the ground and kissed her. Gil never asked her permission for that. Nor did he care who was watching them. He was like that. Awkwardly sweet. Also, the way Gil kissed could be incredibly delightful, like something never seen on the island. The kind of soft kiss, that caressed her lips and gave electricity throughout her body. Only Gil could make her feel that there was no weakness in being treated so delicately.

“Go...” Gil smiled and whispered, “And have fun with Ben.”

Uma widened her eyes in surprise. In that second, she knew that Gil had seen what happened the night before. Not that it was a secret. Uma had intended to torment the prince, to say, king. Don't find it overwhelmingly fascinating.

She felt Harry's presence behind her. Uma turned. They had no time. And it would only be for a moment. She would come back for them. Uma smiled to reassure Harry and exposed her shoulder. Harry growled and bit her there hard, making her moan. She buried her fingers in his hair, pushed him until she felt him penetrate her skin and make her bleed. Uma shuddered to her core and only then did Harry part.

The spellbook was in her hand. That was just another plan. Another option. Uma ran into the tunnel, the shortest route to the port and when she saw the light at the end she just jumped. Uma could hear her crew yelling her name, but she was already in the cold water. Uma sank and began to swim quickly.

Maybe Uma had no magic. But she knew that was her element. No one swam like her. Uma knew that her body responded to water as naturally as others to walking. She belonged there. Uma swam toward the bridge, not daring to surface until she needed air. But that took so long that by the time she pulled her head out of the water, she was on the golden bridge and the limo over her head. Uma swam again, desperately, feeling her lungs burn her. She has never swum so fast. Her mind only hoped that she was already there, that she already reached the barrier and could pass through it. But Uma wasted no time looking up or surfacing.

Still, she noticed when she crossed. The water became warm and she could see better. The marine fauna immediately increased, and she felt chills all over her body. Uma swam to the surface and watched the limo drive away. But she was already on the other side. She looked over her shoulder and noticed how the barrier closed, hiding the people from the island. From the outside, it looked like a ghost town.

Her mind was agile. Uma swam towards the castle, straight towards the beach. Her fingers caressed the mark Harry had left on her. Uma could still feel the sensation of Gil hugging her. Auradon could never take that. But Uma was going to take something away from them.

She got up and looked at her hands. In classes, teachers sometimes talked about their past glories and even confessed how to cast spells or potions. Uma used to listen to them, wondering what it would be like to be able to do that if they were outside. Now she was there. And she remembered a tracking spell that she always thought was interesting and even learned how to cancel it. Even if it’s theoretically. _Nothing could be hidden from her with such magic_. And now, she could use it.

Uma looked at the castle and smiled. An eye for an eye. She used the spell to make her way to Ben's room. Which was easy due to the balcony. Ben had known her private place, now Uma would do the same. So, the prince had a view of the island. That must have been unsettled for someone as emotional as him. Uma infiltrated the room. She wondered if she would meet Mal there again. Surely it must be so. Harry and Gil belonged in her bed. And a bedroom like that couldn't be for one person. It would be incredibly lonely the nights there. It didn't matter how beautiful everything was. Uma thought about sitting down, but the wet clothes were annoying, and she could feel the sand placed into her body. She looked around and closed the door. No one knew that Uma was there, and it was good to keep it that way.

She took off her clothes. She walked naked across the room, feeling the afternoon sun touch her skin across the balcony. Uma explored the bedroom and discovered a big bathroom. She thought about taking a shower but couldn't relax by letting the water distract her. But she cleaned her body, and all the time her ear was attentive to the door. It was a shame that Uma had to wash her hair quickly. And not being able to enjoy that place. But she was there for a mission. The second thing she did was sit down at Ben's desk and examined Mal's spellbook. Uma had fun writing some notes there. Without finding anything incredibly useful.

Until she found a spell that seemed made for her. Uma put the book down and walked to Ben's closet. She smirked and took a white shirt and covered her body with it. The clothing was like a dress below her hips. Her nakedness was barely covered. But Uma couldn't go back to wet clothes and even if she wanted to be naked, it wasn’t a good idea to wander around like that. Uma heard footsteps approach. She took a candlestick and stood behind the door.

“What…?” Ben tried to enter but was unable to.

Uma had only heard a person approach. _Ben._ Her skin was electrified at the expectation. She released the candlestick. Uma opened the door and pulled Ben into the room. She closed the door and caught him against it.

“Will I have to tie you up or will you be a good boy for me?”

Ben looked at her in surprise and smiled.

“Uma...” He looked around as if searching for someone else and then looked at her confused “Where...?”

“Only I came. Gil and Harry send their greetings to you.” Uma smirked.

“They did it?” There was sincere hope.

“You're too cute.” Uma denied “Aren't you going to give me away?”

“I don’t see why. I invited you to come and you did.” Ben smiled “Although I didn't expect to find you-”

He choked on what he was going to say because Ben finally saw her beyond her face. Ben wasn’t at all discreet in the way he looked at her in his shirt and it took him several seconds to look away from her legs. Uma raised her arms slightly, causing the shirt to rise. Ben opened his eyes and she could _feel_ his gaze focused between her thighs. She laughed and took his chin to get his attention.

“I swam this far, and I needed something clean.” Uma reached out to his face. “You don't mind me wearing one of your expensive shirts, do you?”

Ben denied, his cheeks flushed. He breathed through his mouth, almost like he was panting.

“Do you want me to get you something else?”

Uma framed an eyebrow and looked at the closet.

“Anything from your girlfriend?”

Ben's eyes reflected his pain. And then she could read the confusion in his eyes. Oh, and _guilt_. Uma bit her lower lip and did it not to do it to him.

“Still not your girlfriend?”

“This amuses you.” But Ben wasn’t accusing her.

He walked to his desk, putting distance between them. Despite everything Uma could do, she noted that Ben would never give her away.

“And no, I wouldn’t offer you something of Mal because I have nothing of her here. This isn’t your quarter.” Ben looked at her, feeling guilty for being frustrated against her. “This... It’s just _my_ bedroom.”

“Mal hasn't been here before?” Uma looked around and walked to him, intrigued.

Ben was still looking at her as if he had committed a terrible crime by revealing his frustration.

“You know…? You can be imperfect in front of me. I'm not too picky about my hostages.” Uma teased.

Ben chuckled and sounded so devastated that even she felt it in her chest.

“Am I still your hostage?”

Uma stood behind him and took off his jacket. He didn’t fight her actions. She ran her fingers over his arms and dropped her head to the side to look at him.

“What would you do if I told you I came to take you back?” Uma smiled noticing how he looked at her in surprise “What would you do if I told you that this time, I would tie you again? But this time in my bed.”

She laughed when she noticed Ben swallowing hard. Uma turned him abruptly and pushed him onto the desk. She stood between his legs and cornered him there. Ben’s hazel eyes didn’t know where to look at her. To her eyes, on her lips and let himself be distracted by the neckline of the shirt. Uma rested her hands on his legs and smiled approvingly. She had always found people with muscles extremely attractive. And Ben wasn’t disappointing her.

“U-Uma...?”

“Sweet thing, you and I are more alike than I thought.” She ran her thumb over the outline of his lips. “That's why I had to gag you. Since I saw you, I knew that your mouth was pure perdition.”

He looked at her in surprise. Uma could hear him clinging to the desk. But she knew that attitude. Ben was just doing his part. At any moment he could push her away or carry her up to the bed. It really would be easy. But Ben was giving all the control to her. Uma covered his eyes with her hand, and she could feel him relax. In all that time he must have been through so much that she could feel his tension.

“It wasn't supposed to be like this,” Ben confessed.

She made a sound of assent against his neck. The afternoon light came in through the window almost romantically. Uma pushed on him, slowly. Ben didn't lean back on the desk. He just stood there so he could feel her. Uma touched with her lips the outline of his ear. He had said that before. But Ben looked like he was talking about himself.

“It never is.” She recalled the spell she needed “But this is what leaders have to do. We are neither good nor bad. We only do what is right.”

Ben nodded and fell on her shoulder. She hesitated. Perhaps Mal could use spells like that one, against the will of others. But Uma needed to be offered everything and given it to her.

“Let me take the lead.” Uma caught his lobe with her teeth “And I’ll take all the responsibilities off you.”

Ben hugged her tightly, held her desperately. She could feel the shirt go up to her hips. Now her bare hips were against him.

“Sweet Thing.” Uma repeated against his ear “You don't know what to do with _all_ of this, do you?”

Ben denied. The island was small and yet it required so much energy and mental strength to manage it. Uma could only think how exhausting it must be to control a handful of spoiled realms.

“If you continue like this, I seriously will think that you want me to tie you to my bed.” She joked.

Ben made that noise again that could be interpreted as anything. A noise of complete submission. An answer that was what she wanted.

“What are you going to do to me?” Ben dared to ask.

She smiled and took his face to look at him. His cheeks were red, and his hazel eyes sparkled. Uma knew that she must keep him gagged so as not to fall under his charm. She wondered what Ben would want. Harry liked being overpowered and pushed to the limit, but he was a sadist. Like a shark, he lost control when he could taste what he produced in others. Which resonated well with her. Uma had grown up on the island, to survive she had to enjoy the difficulties and the pain. Always stronger. Always regenerating into something better. Her pleasure in a certain kind of pain wasn’t a sign of submission. Not all pain was humiliating. And Harry knew exactly how to satisfy that in her. Gil, on the other hand, was incredibly dedicated. He enjoyed making someone else happy. His greatest reward could be having them in ecstasy for hours without receiving anything in return. Because he was visual, Gil found his nirvana knowing that he had done something _really_ good. With his kisses, with his big hands, with his strong body. And while Gil had a wild, fierce part worthy of a hunter, it was a part of him that wasn't overbearing, but when it came out, it required intense unlimited attention from her and Harry.

Each person was different. Uma knew that. She couldn't assume that those bright eyes and that fast breathing meant something.

Also, Uma would never be someone's _mistake._ Whatever was going on between Mal and Ben, she wasn't going to be a rebound. So, she drew a line there. Uma could joke about stealing Ben de Mal, but she wouldn't be his second option.

Her core shuddered. Although it was difficult to make that decision when he looked at her like _that_.

“While I was here alone, I thought about my possibilities. How I should coerce you and force you not to give me away.” Uma framed an eyebrow “But you should receive me like this.”

“Like this…?”

“Like a sweet and wasted thing.” She tilted her face. “You make things more difficult. But I am a leader. I’ll not fall into perdition.”

Uma tried to pull away. Although it was crazy to free the young king from the desk without breaking him a little more. Fairies were cheats, they told lies that sounded like truth. But sea witches worked with the truth, putting the cards on the table. And this truth was too much.

But Ben closed his legs at her sides, catching her and he clung to her arm.

“I know you like me.” He spoke confidently.

Not pride or self-centeredness. But security. That aspect of him that Uma found fascinating. A hero who knew how to answer and could silence a villain without losing his smile. Ben wasn’t pretentious. But he was something else. _Realistic_. She smiled and motioned for him to continue. Ben didn't seem to expect to have to speak so fast because he looked around.

“I… Do you want me to get down on my knees as Harry does?” Or hug you like I saw Gil does?”

“Don't compare yourself no anybody.” Uma rang her words like an order “You are you. I want you to be Ben. Imperfect, confused, and pleading.” She denied “But you already belong to someone else. So no, don’t do anything. Don’t tempt me.”

“Mal and I-”

“You still care about her.” Uma interrupted him.

“Why is this different from what you have with Harry and Gil?” Ben asked with no intention of offending her, but simply confused.

“Because you know what's going on between them and me, but you still want me to whisper pleasant ideas in your ear and leave marks everywhere in your skin.” Uma smiled when noticing the imperceptible assent on the king's face “Sweet thing, I don't want to get involved in anything that has to do with Mal. And you're confused now.”

Ben dropped his head, nodding. She bit her lower lip. Gil would do so many good things in Ben, embarrassing the king with so much attention that Ben surely would not believe himself worthy of Gil. And Harry, _oh_ , Harry would take and shake every bit of insecurity out of Ben. Harry would break Ben so well and lick each new scar with devotion. Uma bit her lower lip, couldn’t be distracted by the temptation.

“Also, I came here as a leader.”

“The barrier?” He looked at her “You want to put it down.”

“And don't be upright again.” Uma raised her index finger to warn him not to try to interrupt her “As long as the island is treated like a prison, it will continue to be an option where they will send us back. And you cannot take preference! Invite me because you like me?” Uma grasped his chin hard and forced him to look at her. “Think of the people you leave behind. Don’t make the same mistake you did with me when you chose Mal! You cannot choose who is worthy of a chance and who is not. We have already lived our sentence for twenty years and our sin was to be born. Lower the barrier. Give everyone a chance. And deal with the consequences you bottled up as the leader you’re. Are you afraid of what the villains will do? I've had to live with them all my life and I'm still here. Are you afraid of their magic? You also have it. Use it! Because obviously, the island is not a prison for villains but the descendants. _Us_. Villains treat the place as their own territory. So, punish who you must punish. Not us.”

She let out everything that had been on her mind. All the ideas she had cultivated in her head for years. Every resentment that arises from seeing the island's poverty, the mistreatment of parents to their children, and the injustice of having to see others live better just because they were born on the other side of the barrier.

And Ben understood.

His eyes looked at her with a deep understanding and he nodded. Ben didn’t debate. He didn’t fight her. Ben didn’t try to _reason with her_. Furthermore, he saw through her.

“But they aren’t going to listen to me. It was already hard to get four of you to come and keep their popularity high for others to have an approved to come.” Ben explained.

Uma knew what it was like to work with other leaders. The island was divided into zones. Therefore, sometimes you should skip diplomacy and just do things.

“You don't know whether to spell me or not.” Ben verbalized her thoughts.

She smirked.

“I always need consent to try new things.” Uma teased sarcastically “I can take care of everything and bear the responsibility and blame if everything goes wrong.”

“They are also my people.” Ben looked at her with determination.

Uma slid her thumb over her bottom lip.

“Use that force on your war table, sweet thing. Not here.” She corrected “If things go wrong, help me.”

Ben understood what she was referring to and confusion filled his hazel eyes. He didn’t speak, his thoughts were quick and his honor very great. What Uma was asking for wasn’t easy.

“You would do it for your people. For whom you have been negligent.” Uma reminded him and searched his eyes “I'll make it up to you.”

Ben looked at her. This time he expected her to continue.

“Let's be good friends.” Uma played with the edge of his pants. He was still wearing the same clothes he had worn on her ship “Oh...” She looked at him “But if only you were mine. _Because I know you liked me._ ”

He opened his mouth to say something to her but quickly fell silent. Uma could almost hear him say ‘ _I am yours_.’

“I am wild, King Benjamin. I’m not easily satisfied. And I can see that you don't want to be left with only be friends or allies.” Uma took him by the legs to better settle against his hips, pressing him better on the table.

Ben looked down and he gasped. Now it was the fact that they were so close to each other that covered her nakedness. The shirt was up enough to let him see her hips and it failed gracefully onto his abdomen.

“I shouldn't have allowed you to be taken away. In my ship, I could have pretended that what you have here was part of another reality.”

“Uma...” Ben almost begged her name “I guess I missed my chance.” He looked at her with determination “But I will help you. I will be part of your solution.”

She held a moan between her lips and nearly hurt her lower lip as she bit down hard. If Uma were someone else, she'd already been eating him right there. Such a sweet ruin was too tempting. Ben was so willing, and he felt so guilty...

“If only you were mine.” She whispered and parted.

Uma looked at the window. It was already late afternoon. Ben followed her gaze and jumped from the desk, alarmed.

“The Cotillion is in a few hours. Someone will be here soon.” Ben looked at the door and then at her, “Uma, now you are in charge. Tell me what you want me to do.”

“Well said, sweet thing. I am in command.” Uma winked "First tell me what that of _cotillion_.”

“It’s a type of ball where young people present themselves in society. In the cotillions, you meet people your age and you can…”

“Flirt?” Uma ventured amused.

“...find your true love,” Ben confessed, feeling confused again. Maybe he was thinking about what that meant to him now.

His mind was in chaos. He needed help, not to be abandoned or set apart.

“Well, in that ball I will carry on with my plan.” Uma looked around. “Do you have an old piece of parchment?”

Ben nodded and pulled away from her only to return to her side with it. She wrote ‘ _Benjamin Florian.’_

“Take me on a romantic walk on the beach.” Uma teased him while taking his chin “But keep it platonic. For now.”

Ben nodded enthusiastically. Even though he didn't understand what was going on. Ben took her hand and it was his own thing. Smooth, circling his thumb over her hand as he led her to the balcony and from there to the steps that were there to go to the beach. The sunset was perfect. Like straight out of an Auradon movie. The sea resonated softly, and Uma laughed when she noticed that Ben was still dressed like an island boy and she was only wearing his shirt. But she supposed that was a private beach. Also, she didn't care. Uma approached the sea, guiding Ben with her. And Uma entrusted the spellbook to him, open in the place with what she was going to do.

Uma dusted the parchment with sand and brought it closer to the sea.

“ _On a piece of decade-old parchment write down the name of the beloved.”_ Ben read aloud “ _Sprinkle with sand from a beach and love tide. And submerge in water, reciting these words._ ”

“ _Make his love as deep as the ocean. May he see all the wonder I possess and celebrate it in every minute. With every sunrise…_ ” Uma looked him in the eye while the sunlight disappeared “ _…and sunset._ ”

Ben fell to his knees in front of her, getting wet with the seafoam. He rested his head against her chest, in total submission and exposing his neck.

“Beloved?” Ben sighed.

_Yes._

And the spell took effect on him. Like pure electricity shaking him.

“Uma...”

“If only you were mine.” She whispered.

“I am.” Ben assured under her spell and taking her hands “I am.”

“You are, right?” Uma felt the words heavy in her mouth “And since you are mine, you would do everything for me, right?” He nodded, “Would you announce to everyone in the Cotillon that the barrier will disappear?”

Ben nodded, stroking her face.

“We know that deep down you think the same as me.” Uma kissed his forehead and stood up.

She was neither good nor bad. She was just doing the right thing. Uma repeated to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: "First Impresion" must be part of "Fangs". But I ended up being indulgent with myself. And now here we are. With all my HCs of what happened to Ben in the long hours, we didn't hear from him in D2.
> 
> Also: Ben did all of that at the end of that battle. Looking for Uma and possibly Harry and Gil. My boy!


End file.
